


Upper West Side

by tenthingshouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, FEM LARRY, Female Harry, Female Louis, Girl Direction, Lesbians, lésbicas fofas, mudei a letra desculpa, nunca postei aqui, vou excluir depois
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthingshouis/pseuds/tenthingshouis
Summary: "A sensação era estranha, como se estivesse cheia de uma coragem maluca, jurando que poderia sair voando se quisesse. E, logo em seguida, ficava tão nervosa, acreditando que cairia em um buraco escuro e infinito.Possivelmente ela estava louca. Ou apaixonada. Os sintomas são parecidos."inspirado em upper west side da king princess.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. you're so rich

“Ela é tão…” Seus olhos percorreram o corpo da garota. Há alguns metros de distância, estava Harriet Styles com toda sua glória. Desde as botas curtas de salto, até a saia do uniforme escuro, junto de uma camisa branca tão curta que deixava pele aparecendo e a mochila minúscula e marrom, no exato tom de seus cachos curtos que emolduravam seu rosto. Honestamente, ela nunca entenderia como, tão cedo, alguem poderia parecer uma modelo. Sorrindo docemente, como se realmente fosse um amor de pessoa. Mas Louise sempre soube a verdade.

“Rica?” arrisca Nina, amiga próxima de Louise e, infelizmente, Harriet. O pior de se odiar alguém é que normalmente vocês sempre tem algo em comum. No caso delas, as amizades. E só, Louise garante.

“Também, uma grande burguesa, mas ela é…” Louise volta a olhar para à garota, ao mesmo tempo que ela decide olhar em sua direção. Apesar de tudo, Louise não consegue achar estranheza alguma por ter alguém a observando fixamente, apenas uma grande… curiosidade? No momento que ela começa abrir um sorriso em sua direção, Louise desvia o olhar, continuando a falar. “Superficial, é isso que eu diria. Rica e superficial, uma péssima combinação.”

Ela vê Nina revirar os olhos enquanto se levanta do banco onde se encontravam sentadas, a puxando para fazer levantar. “Não faço ideia de onde vem esse teu ódio todo, mas uma hora ele vai ter que acabar.”

Impossível. Esse é o único pensamento da garota durante o caminho para à próxima aula.

…

Algumas horas depois, Louise Tomlinson está saindo da aula de cálculo mais chata de seus dezoito anos. Dá alguns passos, até chegar à multidão que sai da sala onde sua amiga estava. Por morarem no mesmo condomínio sempre vão juntas no carro de Nina. Os Horan são suficientemente conhecidos como socialites de Nova Iorque. Porém também são muito agradáveis, Nina sendo a prova disso. Não que a família de Louise não tenha uma boa quantia de grana, no entanto de elite passam longe. O emprego muito bem confortável em um dos bancos mais caros da cidade que sua mãe tem pode lhe abrir muitas portas. Pena que a Tomlinson mais nova está cagando pra isso.

Fugindo de seus pensamentos, ela para na porta e espera Nina, que logo sai com a Styles ao seu lado, conversando e sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo, Louise bufa com o pensamento. Elas de despedem com um abraço, Harriet arrisca um olhar para Louise, que ela fielmente acredita ser pura educação e se afasta ainda conversando com Nina.

“Não esqueça!” lembra, com sua voz naturalmente rouca. “Por favor.” acrescenta com um sorrisinho. Nina apenas ri e balança à cabeça.

“Por que ela está sempre colada em você?” pergunta, irritada. Louise tende a ser um pouco ciumenta, todos sabem, mas aqui é puramente implicância com a Styles. Nina já sabe.

“Porque ela é minha amiga, assim como você, então chega!” Nina pede, séria, e a garota sabe que está na hora de parar com a reclamação e logo muda de assunto.

“Félix e Charlie estão viajando para o final de semana, ou seja, sou uma menina livreee!” Cantarola, animada. Com sua mãe trabalhando muito, acaba por ficar aos cuidados de dois irmãos mais velhos e universitários. Que, para a infelicidade dela, são bem protetores com ela, fazendo com que sair seja complicado. É claro que como a adolescente que é, aproveita todas as oportunidades.

“Perfeito! Tenho uma festinha maravilhosa para irmos hoje.” Comenta a amiga, animada com seus planos. Sorrindo e conversando sobre os planos, Louise vai para casa, certa de que a noite será perfeita.

…

“Ah não! Não, não, não!”

Assim que o motorista as deixa no prédio mais caro do Upper West Side, Louise sabe onde será a festa. E ela odeia.

“Louise, por favor.” pede, Nina, calma, sabendo que isso aconteceria o tempo todo.

“Você tá louca, Nina? Por que me trazer logo aqui, é o covil da inimiga!” Os anos de teatro fizeram muito bem ao drama de Louise. “Nunca vou pisar aí! Pode sonhar!”

Dez minutos depois, ela está dentro do elevador, indo para a cobertura milionária dos Styles. E ela odeia isso. Após uma grande discussão com a amiga, que usando o golpe baixo de “mas eu só queria passar um tempo com você” e muitos “por favor”, ela finalmente cedeu. E se odeia por isso.

Talvez ódio seja sua palavra do dia.

“Ela pelo menos sabe que estou vindo?” questiona.

“Claro” responde Nina, olhando para ela como se fosse óbvio. “Ela que convidou.”

Louise franze o cenho, confusa, porém logo concluí que é puramente falsidade. E as portas se abrem; na sala gigante há em torno de umas treze pessoas. A questão sobre pessoas ricas é que as festas deles nunca tem muita gente, apesar de espaço ter de sobra, os convidados serem bem selecionados. E as bebidas, bom, raramente há cerveja. Mas whisky caro, vinhos importados e todo o tipo de champanhe sempre têm. Ás vezes ela se questiona como seria uma festa do subúrbio.

Elas caminham, ouvindo a música pop conhecida tocar e sentam-se perto dos conhecidos da escola, pegando uma taça de champanhe qualquer. Liam e Edward começam uma conversa animadamente com as duas. Louise percebe o brilho que Nina sempre teve perto de Ed e entende melhor porque ela quis vir.

“Nina!” Elas escutam uma já animada voz chegar perto delas. Harriet dá um beijo na bochecha da Horan e se vira para Louise. “Oi” diz, deixando um superficial beijo na bochecha também. Louise, com todo esforço do mundo, retribui.

“Que gargantilha maravilhosa!” Comenta Nina e automaticamente Louise olha.

“Perfeita né?” Ela sorri e abaixa a voz, chegando perto delas e sussurra. “E falsa, felizmente.” As duas dão risada, mas Louise tem certeza que é mentira. Como filha dos donos da maior rede de jóias dos EUA, Styles nunca usaria nada falso.Segurando a vontade de revirar os olhos, continua observando as duas trocarem mais algumas palavras, elogios ao vestido de seda rose de alcinhas de Harriet e o salto de Nina. Finalmente, a Styles tem outros convidados para falar e as deixa comentando que tem um bar na cozinha com todos os tipos de drinks e sai.

“Acho que preciso mesmo beber.” comenta a garota, sabendo que para aguentar uma noite daquelas, precisaria de dose de tequila. Ou uma garrafa. Elas finalmente decidem encontrar a cozinha.

…

Depois de beber vários gins com tônica e sentar-se numa roda, contando coisas com todos do cômodo, ela se encontra no banheiro. Lembrando do quão enjoativo foi ver Nicole Grimshaw contar dos corações partidos de Harriet pela cidade, todos homens. A garota só ria, não sentindo-se ofendida por ter machucado os sentimentos de muitos. Louise honestamente não aguenta mais. Essa noite parece girar totalmente em torno da maldita garota; onde ela olha tem Harriet Styles, ou uma foto dela, ou alguém falando dela. Irritante.

Ela observa como está sua maquiagem, os cabelos louros lisos estão um pouco bagunçados, mas ainda comportados, e a saia preta não parece abarrotada. Sorrindo pro seu reflexo tonto, sai do banheiro e vai para a cozinha pegar outra bebida.

Todos ainda estão na sala, muito entretidos entre si e ela não esperava encontrar ninguém ali. Mas Harriet Styles está ali. Novamente. Viu? Perseguição. Vai até o bar e pega a mimosa que a garota acabou de preparar. Talvez ela já tenha bebido demais para disfarçar sua implicância.

“Ei!” prostesta Harriet, no entanto ri, começando a fazer outra.

“Burguesas como você não sabem fazer drinks” diz Louise, acaba soando mais acusatório do que pretendia. “Porque sempre tem alguém para fazer.”

“Você sabe fazer algum?” questiona Harriet, sem olhar para ela que solta um ‘não’. “Então isso te classifica uma burguesa como eu, não acha?”

Demora uns segundos para que ela entenda, o exato tempo para Harriet olhar na direção dela, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Percebendo estar tonta, ela apenas bufa e decide sentar-se no balcão atrás de si.

Harriet é tão irritante.

“Sabe, parece que você não gosta muito de mim, é o que todos acham.” Começa a garota, terminando finalmente a bebida e levando as mãos. Louise fica tentada a responder, mas antes que consiga pensar em algo, já secando as mãos, Harriet volta à falar.“Porém, tenho outra teoria. Acredito que seja o contrário. Na verdade muito o contrário.”

“O quê?” solta Louise, após uns segundos, quando tudo entra em sua mente. Nesse momento Harriet, está bem perto dela, deixando a bebida que tomou um gole no balcão.

“Exatamente. Eu vejo como me olha. Sempre me olha, em todo lugar, o tempo todo.” Louise observa a outra por as mãos ao seu lado no balcão, uma de cada lado e inclinar à cabeça, esperando a resposta.

“Isso é ridículo!” Protesta, totalmente desacreditada do que está ouvindo. Nesse momento a outra ri e, sem a menor intenção, Louise presta atenção nos seus cachos balançando, tão concentrada que quase não sente seus dedos desenhando círculos em suas coxa direita.

Que merda é essa? É seu único pensamento.

“Tem certeza?” Harriet lambe seus lábios, deixando-os molhados e Louise definitivamente acompanhou o movimento, vendo como a boca cheia deixa ficou mais brilhante. Engolindo em seco, desvia o olhar para seus olhos verdes e não tem certeza se é ela mesma no momento. “Porque eu realmente acho que você não acredita nisso.”

Então ela sente uma das mãos de Harriet ir até seu quadril, segurando firme. A outra, continua fazendo círculos em sua coxa, mas agora na parte interna. Sem controlar-se, joga seu quadril um pouco para frente quando seus dedos sobem um pouco mais, causando um forte arrepio. Louise tem consciência que sua saia subiu gradativamente e que qualquer um que entrasse ali as veria em uma situação complicada. Apenas de ver o olhar pesado da outra em si e sentir seus toques gentis, ela tem certeza que não liga. Por isso, quando Harriet lambe os lábios novamente e chega mais perto de si, Louise simplesmente inclina a cabeça para o lado, deixando uma parte do pescoço livre, sentindo os lábios frios da garota deixando beijos molhados ali. Quando os lábios chegam a sua orelha e os dedos em sua virilha, involuntariamente seu quadril se mexe e ela deixa um gemido baixo escapar.

Junto disso, uma risada alta é escutada, parecendo perto e Louise dá um pulo, despertando e abre os olhos que nem percebeu ter fechado. Harriet, também tendo ouvido, solta uma risadinha e se afasta um pouco, deixando um último beijo no canto da boca de Louise.

“Acho que não é tão ridículo assim, não?” Com mais um sorriso, pega a mimosa esquecida e sai da cozinha. Deixando Louise com o canto de lábio formigando, o corpo quente e uma mente perdida.


	2. i can't stop judging every thing you do

O barulho dos dedos dela batendo na mesa é o único som na sala. Todos concentrados demais no teste de inglês que estão fazendo. Menos Louise Tomlinson. Ela só sabia pensar, e não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão ou simplesmente parar de pensar. É um tremendo martírio.

“Senhorita Tomlinson” escuta o professor chamá-lá e olha em sua direção, os olhos arregalados e confusos, pela retirada de pensamentos rápida. “Poderia fazer silêncio?” Ela assente, parando de mexer os dedos e encostando à cabeça na mão, olhando para a janela enquanto pensa.

Fazem seis dias. Seis malditos dias desde que ela deixou a cobertura dos Styles atordoada, alcoolizada e com tesão. Essa última parte admitiu para si mesma apenas um dia atrás. Confusão era seu estado quando puxou Nina pela mão, dizendo que não se sentia bem e implorando para ir embora. Não comentou para ninguém o que acontecerá. Afinal, como poderia? Era loucura.

Se engana quem pensa que as coisas não mudaram depois daquele dia. Mudaram, mas não da forma esperada. Em vez de evitar Harriet, fez questão de olhar cada vez mais,passar por perto e julgar cada coisinha que ela fazia. Louise não só não gosta da Styles, agora ela odeia ela. Tem muita raiva dela. E tesão. Uma combinação complicada.

Ela definitivamente não sabe lidar.

Segurando um suspiro frustado, olha em direção da dita cuja, fitando ela, concentrada, morder o lábio enquanto responde o teste. Louise já havia terminado, inglês é sua matéria. Ruim para ela, que agora tem tempo para pensar. E os pensamentos voam longe, ela se permite deixar ir até quando sua implicância com Harriet começou.

Louise faz aulas de teatro desde criança. Musicais sempre foram sua área, então, quando entrou no High School fez questão de inscrever-se e dominou o teatro por anos. Era o melhor lugar da escola e ela sentia-se segura ali. Agora, no último ano, Harriet Styles entrou na turma. Sempre fora estudante dali, de uma família britânica que criou seu Império no ramo das jóias, muito bem reconhecida, ela nunca passou despercebida pela escola. Louise não tinha nada contra ela na turma, até que ela arruinou tudo.

Finalmente, depois de anos tentando convencer a professora, iriam recriar Grease, seu musical favorito. Era seu momento de brilhar. Nem precisava de teste, todos sabiam que a Tomlinson nasceu para fazer a Sandy. Mas Harriet não sabia e decidiu confrontar a professora para isso. Agora o pior foi perder seu papel dos sonhos para uma garota que não amava o teatro como ela.

Depois de tudo, Styles ainda veio falar com ela, toda sorrisos e dizer que sentia muito. Tentou conversar com ela, que, orgulhosa e magoada, não deu ouvidos. E agora ela tinha que ver todos os dias seu esforço jogado para o alto.

O sinal a acordou e, lançando mais um olhar de puro ódio para Harriet, saiu da sala, indo encontrar Nina e ignorando o chamado da Styles.

…

“Lou” O tom calmo, controlado e preocupado de Nina, impede Louise de levar outra colherada de sorvete para a boca. Depois de sair chateada da escola, elas foram para a casa da Horan, tomar muito sorvete e assistir uns filmes tristes. “Você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre tudo, não é?”

Ela sente seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e quase entra em pânico, pensando que Nina sabe de algo.

“Como assim?” Tenta fazer-se de desentendida.

“Tô achando você estranha, faz dias. Até anda atacando mais a Harry, agora o sorvete e tudo isso.” Ela gesticula para os doces na sala e o filme. “Não quero te pressionar a nada, mas estou preocupada. Da última vez que fizemos isso foi no seu término com o Aiden…”

“Só…” Ela respirou fundo, olhando pro chão e puxando coragem do fundo da alma. “Promete não me julgar?”

Nina pega a mão da amiga e aperta. “Nunca irei te julgar.”

“Sexta, hum, bom na sexta né, então” Louise se enrola parw falar, e após respirar profundamente cinco vezes, consegue.“Eu meio que, talvez, dei uns amassos, ou quase isso com a Styles?”

Um minuto de silêncio.

“Harriet Styles?” Nina pergunta. A amiga assente.

Então mais um minuto inteiro de silêncio.

Então ela escuta a gargalhada.

Nina ri tanto que seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela limpa eles rapidamente. Quando se recupera, olha para o rosto de amiga, que parece uma mistura de timidez com fúria.

“Jesus, isso é ótimo!” Finalmente diz.

“Ótimo? Como assim ótimo?!” Louise está incrédula.

“Eu sabia que esse ódio todo ia dar em algo! Principalmente depois que ela pediu tanto para eu te levar sexta, só podia!” Ela ainda ria, fascinada.

“Para de rir!” grita Louise.“Eu tô no meio de um crise, sabe eu me peguei com a minha arqui inimiga?”

“Ah meu doce, calma.” A Horan chega mais perto dela, a puxando para seu colo, fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça. “Não precisa ser tão ruim.** Quer dizer, você já ficou com meninas antes né?”

“Sim, mas é que nenhuma delas é… Ela.” Engole o choro. Elas ficam em silêncio por mais um tempo. Mais umas colheradas de sorvete.

“Então, esse surto todo, é por ser a Harry, não meninas?” questiona.

“Acho que sim, ela é só uma garota mimada achando que sou um brinquedinho, nem sequer deve gostar de garotas.” A mágoa pode ser sentida no tom da garota. E o drama também.

“Você já pensou que talvez ela não seja isso e você esteja errada?” Começou devagar e quando Louise abriu a boca para reclamar, se adiantou em falar. “Não, calma, só escuta, ok?” Mesmo de cara fechada, a garota assentiu." Olha, eu conheço a Harry faz um tempo e ela nunca me pareceu esse tipo, sei que você tem toda essa mágoa do teatro, porém tenha calma. E também nunca vi ela com garoto nenhum, a Nick, Nicole sabe? É amiga dela desde a infância e aquele dia falou de todos os caras que ela deu o fora"

“Porque é óbvio que ela é uma destruidora de corações!” Interrompeu. Nina lançou um olhar bravo para ela. “Desculpa”

“Ou talvez seja porque ela não gosta de homem? Porque pensando agora, parece muito claro que não.” Parou um pouco.“Talvez você deva apenas abrir sua mente e pensar melhor sobre. Se você gostou, foi bom?” Questinou.

Louise assentiu. “Bastante.”

“Então é simples, só para de pensar um pouco. E, por favor, para de julgar ela, não é assim que se conquista uma garota!” Uma almofada atinge Nina, Louise está olhando para ela, irritada e vermelha.

“Quem falou de conquistar, tá louca?” falou, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos. Ás vezes Louise parecia querer complicar tudo.

…

Olhando para a vitrine, Louise tentava escolher qual cupcake ela gostaria. Sempre foi um martírio ir a cafeteria em frente a escola. Muita variedade para alguém tão indecisa, esse é o problema.

“Qualquer um com recheio de morango vai ser perfeito.” Escuta a voz, já tão conhecida atrás de si.

“Hum, ok, mas acho que vou querer de chocolate.” diz.

“Clássico.” comenta Harriet, um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto. “Realmente gostaria de poder falar com você. É só um minuto, juro.”

Após assentir, a Tomlinson carrega seu bolinho e café para uma mesa junto de Harriet Styles. Depois da conversa com Nina, ela tinha pensado mais e decidido que poderia tentar ser gentil e ouvir, mas só um pouco. Ainda era difícil. Na mesa, o silêncio estava constrangedor.

“Olha, eu realmente sinto muito.” Começou Styles. “Por um momento achei mesmo que você teria algum interesse em mim, como havia bebido e você estava ali… Perdoe-me, nunca devia tentar algo com alguém bêbada, no entanto, eu, você sabe…” Ela estava nervosa e gesticulava muito.

“Como você consegue falar tão formalmente?” Foi o que Louise escolheu dizer, entre tantas coisas que poderia.

“Anos de prática.” Harriet parecia mais calma. A outra comeu mais um pedaço do bolinho enquanto pensava no que dizer. Poderia concordar e pedir que não voltasse a acontecer. Mas só o pensamento disso, pareceu incrivelmente errado.

“Eu não estava bêbada.” Resolveu comentar. “Não ainda, pelo menos.” acrescentou. “Talvez eu quisesse também.” Deixou escapar. A surpresa em Harrie foi óbvia. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

“Isso é bom, acho.” Conseguiu dizer, depois de um tempo. O silêncio voltou e dessa vez mais denso. A confirmação de que as duas tinham atração mútua mudava muita coisa. As cabeças cheias de pensamentos, muitos impróprios pro local, estavam a mil. Louise, de repente, pensou em fugir.

“Sábado é aniversário do Ed, conseguimos entrada para algum pub, você será convidada por ele de qualquer jeito.” contou Harriet, então soltou. “Mas eu estou falando porque quero mesmo que você vá.” Dito isso a garota levantou e saiu da cafeteria, acenando para ela.

Por que toda vez que Harriet Styles aparecia, tudo saia de seu controle e ela acabava perdida?

…

Em frente ao espelho, olhava o seu reflexo, pensando pela, talvez, milésima vez se deveria sair de casa para ir. O sábado chegou mais rápido do que ela acreditava e já não poderia mais enrolar. Daqui a pouco Nina estaria chegando para busca-lá.

Por um mísero segundo, Louise decidiu não ir. Afinal, por que faria tudo isso? Mas logo a campainha tocou e ela afastou o pensamento. Não teria mais nem um pouco de medo, deixaria rolar.

Durante o caminho, Nina, Liam e Louise, cantavam algumas músicas no carro, se distraindo e marcando a noite como os jovens que são. Em momentos como esse, a garota só consegue agradecer pelos amigos que têm.

Todos na fila do pub sabiam que eles não tinham vinte um, mas os contatos de crianças ricas sempre foram excelentes e, passando em frente a todos, entraram com sorrisos no rosto, apreciando o local. A luz neon roxa era linda, e a área reservada para Ed ficava perto do karaokê, com três mesas e até um banco na parede. E, por ser uma área vip, teriam que passar por um segurança para ali chegar. Extravagante para todos que vissem, perfeito para eles.

Após abraçar o aniversariante, ela sentou-se ao lado de Nina em uma das cadeiras, já olhando o cardápio de bebidas. Decidiu que beberia uma mistura especial da casa. Então deixou-se olhar pelo cômodo e rapidamente notou que Harriet não estava ali. Relaxou na cadeira, soltando o ar e sorrindo ao perceber que teria mais um tempo para preparar-se. Mas sua calma não durou muito, cinco segundos depois, a Styles entrava na área vip, suada e dançando junto de Nicole. Rindo e cantarolando a música, pegou o copo que estava em cima e mesa e bebeu todo o líquido.

Sem nem perceber, seus olhos passaram pelas pernas torneadas da garota, subindo por seu corpo, até chegar ao rosto e perceber que ela também a observava. Fixamente. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, agradecendo muito pela pouca iluminação.

“Muito discretas” ironizou Nina, ao seu lado, mas o sorriso estava presente em seu rosto. Ela só revirou os olhos em resposta, olhando enquanto as outras duas pegavam cadeiras e se juntavam a mesma mesa. Harriet colocou a sua do lado dela. Ok, ela conseguiria suportar. Claro que sim. Após cumprimentar Nina e ela, começaram uma conversa animada sobre qualquer coisa. E quando, Louise finalmente sentia-se pronta para entrar na conversa, relaxando, sentia a perna dela tocando a sua e percebia seus olhares e tudo ia para os ares.

Seria uma longa noite, só esperava não entrar em combustão.

…

Um tempo depois, vários drinks e até algumas danças em grupo, todos decidiram que já estavam alterados o suficiente para o karaokê. Nicole começou, animada cantando How To Be a Heartabreker, e flertando com o pub todo, foi divertido. Após Ed e Liam incorporarem Shawn Mendes e Camila Cabello, fora a vez dela e de Nina rirem ao cantarem Toxic. A noite fora incrivelmente divertida. Até os toques lentos de Harriet estavam confortáveis.

Então, chegou a vez dela. Como a grande fã de atenção que sempre foi, Styles subiu no palco totalmente confiante e quando Mariah Carey começou a tocar, ela entendeu. Não sabia se era apenas uma brincadeira, mas ela ficou furiosa. Cantando e dancando tranquilamente, era uma verdadeira perfomance. E tudo só piorou quando a garota resolveu olhar em seus olhos enquanto cantava “girl, you’re obsessed with me”, ela decidiu que não queria mais ficar ali. Dizendo para Nina que iria ao banheiro, saiu por entre as mesas e, ao lado da saída de fumantes, achou uma porta.

O ar fresco da rua, que mais parecia um beco bem no coração de Nova Iorque, fez com que seu corpo gelasse. Ela pensou que deveria ter levado um casaco. Incomodada consigo mesma, se deixou pensar. Cansada de toda aquela situação, era assim que ela se sentia. Só queria gritar consigo mesma ou bater a cabeça na parede, até que parasse de pensar em Harriet Styles a cada minuto do seu dia. E, como se isso não fosse o suficiente, escutou a porta abrir e soube exatamente quem seria ali, porque os deuses eram filhas da puta e queriam acabar com ela.

“Por que você está aqui?” A voz dela, que poucos minutos a tinha feito perder a cabeça, nesse instante trouxe-a para realidade. É o paraíso como também o inferno, juntos. Raramente esses dois estados estão conectados e, aquele caso, sempre seria uma linda raridade.

“Só preciso respirar, Styles.” Assim que confiou em si para falar, soltou.

“Então é assim de novo?” Harriet bufou, ficando em frente ela, as mãos no quadril. “Voltamos as formalidades ridículas?”

“Dá um tempo…” Irritada, Louise tentou sair de perto, mas ela continuava em sua frente.

“Me diz o que tem de errado!” exigiu.

“A princesinha mimada está exigindo mais algo?” debochou Louise.

“Você é impossível!” Louise podia imaginar o vapor saindo da cabeça da outra, e então sua expressão mudou. “Mas sim, estou.”

Fora a vez da Tomlison bufar. “O que vossa majestade deseja?”

“Você”

Uma única palavra, curta e direta. Então a sempre pronta para tudo Louise, se calou. Prendendo a respiração, ela molhou os lábios e finalmente se recuperou.

“Uma pena que nem sempre temos o que queremos.” Certa de que agora faria uma retirada dramática, com uma frase feita e impactante, saindo de perto dela. Mas ela nunca faz o que pensa ou deve, porque ali continuou, parada, olhando nos olhos da outra.

“Bom, mas eu tenho.” E ela apenas observou a mão de Harriet levantar, indo calmamente em direção ao seu pescoço e segurar firmemente ali. O ritmo cardíaco disparou e ela sentiu-se nervosa de repente. Como se soubesse exatamente o que Louise sentia, os dedos dela começaram a acariciar onde estavam. O carinho, mesmo que pequeno, a acalmando. Finalmente, aos poucos, elas estavam se aproximando. Involuntariamente o corpo chegando mais perto e a mão de Louise apoiou-se na cintura da outra, no exato momento que os lábios se tocaram. Toda expectativa e espera poderiam ter as apressado, mas, ao contrário, a calma ali reinava. Por alguns segundos, apenas sentiram o toque suave de suas bocas, sem movimento algum. Aos poucos deixaram-se levar, iniciando de verdade o beijo.

Como o esperado, toda a calma se foi assim que as línguas se tocaram e, rapidamente o calor se fez presente. A outra mão de Harriet encontrou a parede atrás delas, enquanto os braços de Louise rodeavam a cintura dela. Logo as duas estavam tão próximas que seria impossível passar uma agulha. Pressionada contra a parede, Louise sentia o peso da outra, muito bem vindo e sem nem conseguir pensar, se entregava ao beijo.

Quando seu pulmão precisou urgentemente de ar, ela inclinou a cabeça para traz, deixando que Harriet fizesse um bom proveito de seu pescoço, deixando os já conhecidos beijos molhados ali. Sem nem abrir os olhos -os quais ela sequer lembrasse de fechar-, deixou sua mão descer, aproveitando a diferença de altura para movimentar superficialmente seu anelar de cima a baixo na coxa exposta de Harriet. O suspiro que ela soltou fora o suficiente para que a puxasse de novo para outro beijo, cada vez mais forte e lento, enquanto ela fechava a mão, apertando a coxa e a outra puxava em direção ao seu rosto. Por alguns minutos se tornaram a mistura de lábios, mãos bobas e suspiros. Em um beco na plena Nova Iorque.

“Que merda eu fiz?” Foram essas exatas palavras, soltas após pensamentos confusos e uma sessão de beijos com Harriet Styles, que acabaram com todo o momento. Se desvencilhando do aperto de Louise, a garota olhou sem sua direção.

“Sério?” Sem dar oportunidade para Louise se explicar ou, como ela acreditava, falar mais vezes, soltou quando voltava para dentro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. “Eu desisto.”

E, pela primeira vez, quando Harriet Styles a deixou, ela não estava confusa, sabia muito bem o que tinha feito: estragado tudo.

Quando ela se recompôs o suficiente, voltou para dentro, esperando encontrar a outra e tentar, talvez, conversar com ela. Sentia seus lábios ainda formigarem e sabia adorar a sensação. Contudo, assim que chegou lá, Styles já havia ido embora, alegando uma dor de cabeça. E, pelo olhar de todos em cima de si, sabiam que era pura mentira.

Por esses e outros momentos, ela se viu perguntando para Nina, quando estavam indo embora. “O que você sugere para conquistar uma garota?”


	3. but I can't get enough of you

Após um final de semana agoniante, a segunda chegou e com ela trouxe a ansiedade de Louise.

Depois de uma conversa cautelosa (da parte dela) e animada (essa era Nina), ela decidiu seguir os conselhos de sua amiga. Ela conhecia Harriet melhor que Louise. Então ali estava ela, em uma das últimas aulas de segunda-feira, tremendo de nervoso. A Styles sequer tinha olhado em sua direção o dia todo. Talvez fosse um péssimo plano. Realmente péssimo, parecia clichê e errado para a situação olhando agora, ela se convenceu. Justo quando ia mandar uma mensagem cancelando o plano, escutou uma batida na porta.

Merda. Merda, merda, merda.

Ela sentia-se começar a suar, quando o garoto entrou na sala. Não havia mais volta. Era isso. Cansada, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Logo, ele terminará de conversar com a professora e estava parado em frente todos. Com um buquê de flores. Não muito grande, mas com uma boa quantidade de variadas rosas e coloridas. Era um boque arco-íris de flores e um chocolate em forma de diamante. Junto de, obviamente, um cartão.

“Harriet Styles?” chamou, alto, para que todos ouvissem. A garota olhou, surpresa e levantou a mão. “Pediram para te entregar.” E então ela corou, parecendo extremamente tímida enquanto pegava as coisas.

Alguns risinhos e suspiros foram escutados pela sala. Porém Louise nem prestou atenção, observando as reações da outra. Torcia muito para que ela gostasse. Em seguida, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Harrie agradeceu baixinho e pegou o cartão, ainda parecendo chocada. Louise sabia bem o que estava escrito ali, um pedido de desculpas e o seu número de celular. Podia escutar ela lendo, mentalmente.

Se ela não gostasse, Nina seria culpada.

Quando o garoto saiu e todos pareceram voltar prestar atenção na aula, Harriet olhou para ela, com aquele típico olhar curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, esperançoso. Tentando o seu melhor para mostrar de longe quanto sentia muito, Louise a encarou de volta. Quando a garota virou de novo, Lou pode respirar novamente, esperando que um dia ela lhe chamasse.

Quando o último sinal tocou, Louise pensou que demoraria muito para que Harrie lhe perdoasse, mas, dois minutos depois, recebeu uma mensagem. Nervosa, puxou o celular e sorrindo viu o contato que Nina havia mandado para ela.

HARRIE: oi?

LOU: achei que não fosse me chamar tão cedo

HARRIE: eu não iria

A jovem franziu as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que responder, quando outra mensagem chegou.

HARRIE: mas sou curiosa. pode dizer o que quer?

LOU: me desculpar e te convidar para sair comigo

LOU: não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Suspirou quando a mensagem já havia sido lida há dez minutos e nada de respostas. Deixou a mochila de qualquer jeito pelo quarto, tinha acabado de chegar em casa e se jogou na cama. Nada nunca saia como ela planejava.

Ouviu o barulho do celular e, como a boa viciada que era, pegou na hora, lendo a mensagem.

HARRIE: ok.

Não querendo deixar a conversa acabar, logo puxou assunto. E, pela primeira vez, elas tiveram uma conversa normal. 

…

No outro dia, Louise estava radiante. A sensação era estranha, como se estivesse cheia de uma coragem maluca, jurando que poderia sair voando se quisesse. E, logo em seguida, ficava tão nervosa, acreditando que cairia em um buraco escuro e infinito.

Possivelmente ela estava louca. Ou apaixonada. Os sintomas são parecidos.

Deixando de lado sua reflexão, voltou a se concentrar na conversa de seu grupo de amigos. Estavam todos de intervalo, naquela mesma cafeteria que conversou com Harriet. Não que tudo lembrasse ela. Imagina.

“Por favor, isso é bobagem, né Lou?” A voz de Liam trouxe ela é volta.

“O quê? Desculpa, viajei.” disse, envergonhada.

“O Ed estava falando que é normal se apaixonar a primeira vista e eu discordo.” explicou, pacientemente.

“Clar-” Louise iria concordar, jura que ia, no entanto Harriet Styles entrou na cafeteria bem na hora, com fones de ouvido e mordendo o lábio inferior, parecendo indecisa ao fazer seu pedido. Sem conseguir desviar seu olhar, continuou observando-a até que ela olhasse em sua direção. E quando o fez, Lou estava em um dos momentos que poderia voar, porque o sorriso largo e animado que Harrie abriu fora tão lindo que sentiu-se incapaz de concordar com a descrença na paixão de Liam. “Não sei, Li. Realmente não sei mais de nada.” Finalmente respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da outra. 

“Perdemos outro soldado, pelo visto.” comentou Ed, notando quem ela olhava. Louise apenas riu, ainda sem conseguir negar.

Estava sendo o que ela chamaria de semana perfeita.

Na sexta-feira, considerava-se próxima da Harry, conversando diariamente pelo celular e se vendo no intervalo. Estavam tão próximas que algumas pessoas até estranharam, principalmente as do clube de teatro. No entanto ninguém reclamaria.

Louise observava, encantada, Harriet defender sua personagem para a peça mais recente. Era difícil não perceber o quanto ela se entregava, defendendo o que acredita. A Tomlinson nunca tinha deixado-se perceber o quão sexy era.

Assim que viram-se livres, Louise puxou a garota para um corredor mais vazio, não resistindo e encostando Harriet na parede.

“Preciso fazer isso.” disse, antes de finalmente beija-lá de novo. Diferente da emoção alcoólica da primeira vez, deixou todo carinho recém adquirido óbvio ali. Sua mão esquerda segurando seu rosto, com toda delicadeza. A Styles sorriu, deixando-se levar, retribuindo da mesma forma.

O segundo sinal soou, mostrando que deveriam ir. Com um último selinho, Louise soltou Harrie.

“Sempre soube que ficaríamos juntas.” disse Harriet, puxando a outra pela mão em direção a saída.

E nesse momento Louise se perguntava: juntas?

Infelizmente, ela nunca acreditou muito em perfeição.

…

Ok. Estava tudo perfeito. Louise não andava surtando. Claro que não.

Apenas se encontrava tento um leve conflito interno, ela diria. Exatamente isso.

Quando seu celular vibrou, mostrando HARRIE ❤, parou de mentir para si mesma. Estava mais do que surtada. Não sabia lidar com isso.

Veja bem, até o final da terça tudo continuava bem. Porém, logo que a quarta chegou, trouxe com junto os questionamentos de que-porra-eu-tô-fazendo e combinado com os até-semana-passada-eu-odiava-ela e mais os agora-eu-só-quero-ficar-agarrada-nela. O que resultou em uma Tomlinson perdida. Seus sentimentos mudaram rapidamente e ela não conseguia se adaptar á mudanças tão rápidas. Principalmente as que envolviam sentir coisas tão intensas e distintas por alguém.

Tentando respirar fundo, ela abriu a mensagem, porque ignorar Harriet é algo que nunca soube fazer.

HARRIE: hey lou, está ocupada?

Sem nem pensar, já havia enviado.

LOU: nah, só surtando um pouco LOU: meudeusignora

HARRIE: vc tá bem?

LOU: sim, acostumada a surtar por ti hahaha

O silêncio da outra a fez reler as mensagens e merda, por que ela tinha que falar essas coisas? Quando ela terminava de digitar uma “brincadeira”, chegou mais uma.

HARRIE: precisamos conversar

LOU: precisamos?

HARRIE: sim

LOU: precisamos, claro que sim

HARRIE: posso ir na sua casa?

LOU: agora?

HARRIE: se for possível…

Sem ter outra resposta, Louise mandou seu endereço.

Quando Harriet Styles bateu na porta de seu quarto, Louise continuava sentada na cama, mas agora com a cabeça entre as pernas. Conseguiu dizer um alto “Entre” e, pela primeira vez, ela deixou o inimigo entrar em seu quarto. Mas afinal, o que era o quarto perto do coração?

Talvez ela devesse mesmo cursar drama na faculdade, pensou.

Olhando para ela, com todo o cuidado do mundo, Styles foi caminhando até sua cama, lentamente sentando-se ao pé dela, mantendo uma distância segura. Nenhuma das duas disse nada, apesar de terem concordado em conversar. Louise, movida pelos pensamentos negativos, se obrigou a pensar em algo para dizer.

“E-eu…” Sua voz estava falha, tossiu, tentando melhorar. “Eu não… consigo…” Continuava falha. Antes que ela tentasse novamente, Harrie suspirou, afastando lentamente suas pernas, levantando sua cabeça, a obrigando olhar para ela.

“Vem cá” disse e foi só isso que precisou. Sem pensar duas vezes, Louise se aproximou, vendo Harriet puxa-la pela cintura, abraçando-a. Rapidamente correspondendo, elas assim ficaram por um tempinho.

Quando começou a ficar desconfortável, Harrie puxou a outra mais para o centro da cama onde se deitou. Louise, com sua cabeça repousando nos seus dela, se arrumou, jogando uma perna por cima dela e sentindo o carinho que ela fazia em sua nuca, finalmente relaxando. Aos poucos, o carinho e o silêncio, foram o suficiente para que se acalmasse um pouco.

Ficaram mais uns minutos apreciando a existência uma da outra, até que ela estivesse confortável para conversar.

“Como você sabia que isso iria me acalmar?” perguntou Louise, baixinho.

“Eu não sabia” admitiu Harriet. “Só tentei.”

Mais silêncio.

“Sabe” a Styles voltou a falar. “Não é de hoje que eu gosto de você.”

“Como assim?” Louise estava genuinamente surpresa.

“Te vi numa apresentação do clube de teatro” contou. “Você canta tão bem, foi a inspiração para que eu tentasse entrar. Precisar de mais créditos acabou sendo o empurrão que faltava.”

Impressionada, Louise finalmente levantou a cabeça e a encarou.

“Então tirou o papel dos meus sonhos de propósito?” indagou, um pouco chateada.

“Quê? Não!” Harriet estava horrorizada. “Nunca faria isso, nem sabia que era tão importante pra você,” Parecia sincera. “Se eu soubesse, não teria nem tentado, seu ódio não era bem o que eu queria.” Elas ficaram em silêncio novamente.

“Você mereceu o papel” confessou Louise, após um tempo. “Sua atuação é ótima, combina perfeitamente com a Sandy.” Parou, decidindo que abriria as o jogo. “Sempre quis te odiar, realmente achei que te odiava. Você estava sempre ali. Não conseguia parar de julgar tudo que você fazia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, nunca me canso de ti.” Refletiu mais um pouco. “Talvez nunca foi ódio ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só não sei lidar com isso. Você. Essa paixão. Tudo?” Devagou.

“Lou” Harriet chamou e ele olhou para ela novamente. “Sou apaixonada por você. Verdadeiramente apaixonada. Do tipo, mesmo. Pensar em você é normal, eu gosto. Até mesmo quando me olha com essa raiva aí.” Elas riram um pouco, sentindo-se mais leve.

Louise sentiu os dedos de Harriet puxarem sua cabeça para cima e ela se indireitou, vendo os olhos da garota olhando para o seu rosto com tanta intensidade que ela estava novamente flutuando. Não sabia o certo se era dar-se conta que ouviu Harriet Styles dizer ser aaixonada por ela ou perceber isso transbordar em suas íris muito verdades, mas ela simplesmente sentia-se leve. Encantada. Sorrindo, deixou-se aproximar seus rostos, levando uma mão até a bochecha dela, fazendo um carinho e cutucando a covinha que ali ficava. Quando seus lábios tocaram-se, tudo parecia certo. E mesmo se ainda não estivesse, ficaria. Ela sabia.

Acabou cortando o beijo para sorrir, voltando a beija-lá com mais vontade. Quando a língua dela tentou entrar em sua boca, fora prontamente aceita, deixando o mais doce dos beijos para trás. Sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com um pouco mais de força e, sem querer, ofegou, começando a ficar excitada. Por impulso, deixou a perna que já estava em cima do corpo de Harrie circular sua coxa, e a outra ficando do outro lado. Sua mão, que antes estava na bochecha, escorregou para o pescoço e puxou, enquanto montava de fato a coxa. O gemido de Harriet em sua boca foi um incentivo. As mãos dela circularam sua cintura, acariciando a pele por baixo da blusa, agora ela sentada na cama, com Louise em seu colo.

Sem controlar-se, rebolou, esfregando-se na coxa dela. O corpo começando a esquentar rápido demais, o suor logo se faria presente. A tensão sexual reprimida das últimas semanas parecia consumir todos pensamentos delas. Quando Harrie mordeu atrás da orelha de Louise, a garota esfregou-se com mais vontade nela, sentindo a humidade aumentar em sua calcinha. O gemido que elas soltaram, juntas, assim que Lou arranhou o pescoço de Harrie, foi como um despertador. Ofegando, elas se afastaram um pouco. As testas encostadas, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

“Um pouco…” Louise tentou falar, quando as duas deitaram se lado a lado.

“Rápido.” Completou Harriet.

No silêncio, a respiração pesada delas era o único som do quarto.

“Quer saber? Foda se.” disse Harriet, voltando a beija-lá com desejo. E Louise só pode entregar-se com toda vontade reprimida.

Pensando bem, talvez ela realmente amasse essa garota riquinha do Upper West Side. Quem poderia julga-lá?


	4. epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> para natalie, 
> 
> obrigada por esperar e aguentar um ano até eu terminar essa fanfic,
> 
> te amo.

O barulho do movimento do trem era a única distração do grupo totalmente impressionado com o lugar onde estavam. Louise tinha convencido seus amigos, principalmente os que não tinham de fato viajado de metrô, para esse amável experimento. Nada mais satisfatório que rir um pouco da sua namorada.

Após uma aposta, Harriet Styles estava sendo obrigada por Louise a andar de pelo Upper West Side de trem. Bobo, claro, mas totalmente válido para uma garota criada em carros luxuosos. A própria Louise não tinha muitas experiências da trem. Não que ela fosse contar isso.

Ed, Liam, Nina e Nicole estavam rindo no canto do vagão. Enquanto o casal estava totalmente preso em sua bolha. Os últimos meses tem sido assim, todos já se acostumaram. Por isso não era novidade as duas andando por aí abraçadas, de mãos dadas ou discutindo. Os beijos também eram comuns. Agora mesmo, estavam escoradas em um dos ferros do trem, Louise rindo e fingindo reclamar de Harriet que dava mordidinhas por todo seu rosto, numa demonstração totalmente livre e pública do mais puro afeto.

O amor.

Presente em todo aquele vagão, estava o amor na sua mais variada e bonita forma. Mãe e filho, dividindo um doce qualquer, estavam estavam esquerda. Um pouco mais a frente estavam dois amigos, dividindo o fone enquanto assistiam uma série qualquer. Logo a direita, um casal de idosos seguravam as mãos, um com jornal e outro com um livro. Os seu grupo de amigos, rindo alto como grupo de adolescentes chatos, era amor também.

O sol entrando pelas janelas iluminavam aquela típica, rotineira e, mesmo assim, bela cena. O cotidiano trazendo uma forma simples de aconchego.

Finalmente, a estação que eles deveriam descer foi anunciada. Com um sorriso, Harriet entrelaçou o dedinho com o de Louise e elas saíram, junto de seus amigos, para mais um dia.


End file.
